Thomas Hunt
Thomas Hunt Thomas Orson Hunt, formally called as Professor Hunt, is the main character's teacher. He put you in probation because of Bianca Stone, and is always mean to him/her. However, it is revealed in his second date that he actually likes you but acts that he doesn't for the sake of his Hollywood career. Also, he vouched for the main character in the main quest "The Hearing" as he sees his/her potential. He is a Director, proved to be true when you view the game's files, you will see a director prop in his file picture. But he can also be a Movie Star and a Screenplay Writer, due to Addison saying before that he directed, starred, and wrote in all of his masterpieces. He was also the youngest person ever to win Best Director. He can also be a model, as it is mentioned that he modeled underwear before. He has a wide range of contacts, which he invites as judges for his students tasks. He is also a skeleton key, as he can open AND close doors for the main character's career. Appearance He is a man with fair skin with nicely and properly groomed hair. He wears a gray suit with a white, collared long sleeve underneath it. He also has a blue tie. His outfit is exclusive to him. In his twitter profile picture, his skin appears to be tanned. Character's History None is mentioned about his history in-game except for that he is an underwear model before. Personality He is first seen to be a mean, and cruel professor, harsh to his students and often criticizes them. But it is later revealed that he cares for his students. It is his way as a Hollywood U Professor to teach them how to live their lives successfully in Hollywood. Character Relationships Main Character He is shown to be harsher to you than other characters, implying that he gives more attention to you and maybe, thinks that you have great potential despite of your probation, as other characters notice. If you choose to date for 145 diamonds he is shown to have a liking to you. This is confirmed on his second date when he told you in his sleep that he likes you, he is just acting professional and harsh for the sake of his Hollywood career. Hollywood U Students He seems to have a general dislike to all off them but it is just his way to be harsh to them for them to learn. Marianne Delacroix He made her the judge for the "In Vogue" quest, the fashionista help quest, and in the way he introduced her, it is shown that they are good friends. Priya Singh He and Priya are good friends, and they had a relationship before. Trivia * His name means "twin". * He was an underwear model to save money for college. * He owns a sports car. * He ranked #33 of Starlet Magazine's annual Sexy 100. * He doesn't like people following him on Twitter. * He is a sleep talker. * He has an ex-girlfriend named Yvonne. * He despises people who gleefully posts spoilers. * He admitted he liked the second trailer of the movie Star Wars: The Force Awakens. * He said that Fast and the Furious 7 does have one of the best character introductions people ever see. * He was a production assistant on "Battlefield Earth". * He is scared of children. * He hosts a dinner party for his students each year. Category:Recurring Character Category:Deuteragonist